At Liberty
by JumpingTheMoon
Summary: Female Protagonist x Theodore. His duties come first; to his master, and the Velvet Room... but that's not the end of the story anymore. He's also found duty to another, and when he is finally put at his liberty, he's not going to let this opportunity pass them by. (NSFW)


**At Liberty**

_A Persona 3 Portable Fanfic Drabble_

Requested by _velvetmegidolaon_

Minako x Theodore

* * *

**A/N**: _Okay, so this is a drabble I wrote for a good friend on tumblr, and she told me to put it up here, so I figured, eh, why not. These little things I write are basically fanfics. I may certainly upload more of what I write at some point, but for now, I hope you enjoy this. Please note that the content of this fic is not suitable for work or even some households._

_No, seriously. As with a lot of my stuff, I certainly hope it evokes emotions and feelings, as well, but this is not safe for work content. I did it, and as usual, I'm neither sorry nor terribly ashamed, so read on if you wish, and if not, I don't hold it against you. I would request feedback, though; especially since I've never played P3P, only seen the videos, which in this case is probably as good for purposes of story and character, but still. Writing a story about Theo did actually require a little research._

* * *

When Theo showed up outside her room, just as the Dark Hour had set in across the dorm and rendered everything into a dark and foreboding light, and knocked gently, he certainly hadn't expected her first reaction to be to practically tackle him to the ground with an enthusiastic hug, despite the differences in their frames. He stumbled backwards a step but regained his balance, letting out a noise of surprise as the redhead snuggled into his chest. "Mistress Arisato-"

"I told you to call me Minako," She replied, glancing up to look at him, still holding on tight and pouting slightly, pressing against his body. "I thought you'd had your last visit to this world already." Theo could see more than a little red, just as bright as her hair, on the girl's cheeks, and that immediately conjured up his memories of earlier in the night. Visiting the dorm, her room, speaking with friends, petting the dog, being invited in, smelling her scent on everything…. Smelling the scent from her body as they…

"… I had thought so, as well," He admitted, adjusting his cap and putting his arms around her gently. "But I have been granted a… dispensation. To stay with you as long as I like…" He paused for a moment and then looked away. "If you'll have me." His features, strong and masculine, were more than a little downcast, and she hugged him all the tighter in reaction.

"I can't believe you would even ask that."

_When the door slid shut again, the elevator was remarkably quiet, given its steady, mechanical upward progress, always flying upwards and passing row after row of lights. As always happened when their guest departed, the attendant was left standing dutifully beside the master, and the two of them spent some time in silence. When they weren't speaking with someone, time ceased to have almost any meaning at all, but eventually Igor spoke up. "You have done an excellent job so far, Theodore. I don't believe I say that enough."_

_Taken aback a little bit by the typically stern, if always pleasant, taskmaster's praise, the much taller, younger man practically blushed a little. "Master? I appreciate it." 'But what brought that on?' He didn't ask, and yet, Igor knew it as surely as if he'd spoken it aloud._

_"You have taken care of our guest in every way that has been expected of you throughout this journey, and, as I predicted, we have proven instrumental so far to the role fate has in store for her." His voice, always mysterious and even whimsical, was a little more quiet than usual; he didn't need to speak up when he was with Theo. "I could not be more proud. It seems that you have even…" Theo didn't turn to look but he could actually hear his Master's smile grow a few sizes. "… Attended to needs I had not predicted so far. In a way, you have surpassed me, I believe."_

_"… Master, I would never- is this- Have I upset you in some way?" Visitors usually assumed that Igor's apprentices would understand his ways better than they would, but sometimes, that wasn't the case. Always smiling, always on the verge of laughing at some joke only he could see… it was easy to see how a layperson might mistake genius for madness. But there was method to it, the critical distinction, and Theo could already tell where this was going. "My requests to her-"_

_"Have all, every one, contributed towards her forward progress," Igor interjected, a rare thing to do, and something he wouldn't do to anyone but his apprentice. "Even the social calls. I can see it now. Just now, in fact. When she concluded her business with us and then departed, I saw it in the cards… something I had, until this point, misunderstood."_

_Silent for another stretch of time, Theo left Igor to explain further, if he cared to, and eventually he continued. "Your duties here are all but critical to the survival of the world at this point, Theodore, and so I had feared any distraction at all from them might lead us towards ruin…"_

_"Of course, Master." This was familiar, and Theo bowed his head slightly. If nothing else, Igor took great pains to put things in proper perspective; without the services provided by the Velvet Room, death would soon overtake her, and then, shortly thereafter, overtake everything. That was just a fact, and right now he found it a very cruel fact, but that was why he had decided to return despite how late it was._

_"But I can also see in you, and her, the reasons why the struggle must continue, the struggle against time, death, entropy, forces that, in the end, may claim a victory, but can never win the war entirely… lest things like our attachment and even affection vanish from the universe." Igor turned to look at him and Theo met his eyes, looking much more calm than he felt at the moment, trying to steady his breathing. "I see it on your face, as well. This room is still your home, and your duties must still be discharged… but that is not the end of the story for you. I would not stand in your way any longer. If you wish, go to her, as long as you need to. As long as you continue your apprenticeship, then I can only give my blessing."_

_The attendant's eyes widened in shock and it took him a while to try and figure out what to say._

_"Perhaps you should go after her," Igor finally suggested, and motioned towards the door. "And do not worry about me. I believe I am still capable of holding down the fort for a little stretch of time." With that, he was off in a matter of moments._

His visit to her room had inflamed passions that had been building up since the two of them first met on the day of the contract… Everything so far had come to this, and despite everything he didn't know about humans and their world, he understood this well enough. So, at the very time when they were together, alone, pressed together, desperate to feel each other in every way…

Then she'd told him that she was on the pill, because she knew what was going to happen. For some reason, that was the very moment his courage had finally faltered, and he remembered what Igor had told him before. He had been the one to pull away, despite her pleading with him, over and over, and so, although he knew her in ways he had scarcely hoped to imagine before now, he also knew that he had to return to the Velvet Room rather than stay the night with her.

Having faced down monsters and tamed the inner spirits that allowed her to summon so many Personae and fight for the fate of the entire world, Minako looked like this was going to be the thing that finally broke her in half, but in the end, she had walked with him back to the Velvet Room and seen him off with a smile, even though he saw something different in her eyes.

Now he was back, and she was so relieved that he felt her chest heaving and heard her gasping, for the moment just not caring about the _why_ or the _how_. He held her as close as he could and leaned against her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She replied, beautiful voice ragged and quiet. "It's your choice."

Theo made a little noise in the back of his throat as he fought his own desire to tear up and blubber. Instead of just repeating himself or trying to say something clever, as he might have tried at another time, all he could do now was rest his head against her shoulder, feeling her breathing, until she started to slow down, sniffling. There was nothing useful to say at this point, although he couldn't help but be swept away by her selflessness. He knew that he, personally, had not been fully satisfied by their date earlier… and that her need must have been so much greater.

"If you're back…" She couldn't even finish the sentence before tearing up again, and neither of them looked into the other's eyes despite how close they were. Theo thought their heartbeats might start to synchronize shortly, his steady and even, hers thundering, and slowly they did, or at least that's how he felt.

"I don't know how to say this, Minako," The Velvet Room resident admitted sheepishly, feeling like little more than a kid who just happened to be bigger than her. He didn't know any of the human things to do at this point, and he was afraid that anything he did might push things just so and ruin it all. '_Staying like this, though…_' "Would you allow me to _show_ you how I truly feel now, without reservations?"

Minako froze and then looked up, staring into his eyes and blinking back tears, practically glaring at him. "What do you think?" She shifted against him and reached up, pulling his head down closer and grabbing him into a kiss, fast and demanding, and something small and nervous in his snapped, leaving only his desires, and he was now entirely free to do what he wanted.

So he proceeded to do just that, kissing her back just as hard and using what he'd learned earlier with his tongue to send a shiver all the way down her body. She melted against him, and he made sure she didn't fall as they made out right in the dorm hallway, going at it as though they were both starving. Nothing from earlier, nothing at all, could even come close to comparing to what was happening now.

Although her friends weren't likely to come across them in this time, both still had about enough sense, between them, to stumble backwards, still mashing together as much as possible, and get the door shut. She firmly locked them in and as soon as she heard the metal hitch and click into place, she was pressed between wood and man, completely covered by a warm, breathing, very hard body. "What are-" _His mouth was on her fucking neck and biting and sucking right where oh holy fucking shit_-

What a marvelous little thing he'd found, just as expected; she'd stopped him from touching her there, especially with his mouth, after he'd breathed on it and she'd nearly gone to pieces. Well, that explained that. Oh, he could have taken her casual clothing off with deft handiwork and just fucked her against the door… an attractive thought, except for the situation it would put her in. Her lover took her into his arms and practically dragged the twitching heroine across the somewhat small dorm room, making sure she was practically disabled with his mouth as he removed bit after bit of both their clothing, trailing it behind them.

Typically he might have seen undressing as a time for more mutual participation, and a lot more teasing and tension-building, but she was already so wound up like a spring and so was he and even now she could feel his straining cock against her, absolutely shameless… No. He wanted to prepare them as fast as reasonably possible, although he did pause in his onslaught to give her time to breath. She was shaking in such a manner that he was worried she'd already come, but after a few moments, she slid herself around, facing him now, in little more than her underwear, and he saw her looking very cross.

Explanations were in order! Surely reason would work on a girl so far gone with lust that her courageous, burning red eyes were hazed over. "This was the most expedient-" Apparently neither of them was willing to let the other talk for long; talking distracted them from much more important matters, and so she took him in another kiss even as her hands, shaking and unsteady, slid up his shirt and revealed a feast of hard, toned, male flesh. They broke their kiss and she just took a moment or two to stare; she'd seen him before, but no boy had ever looked like that before, because _holy shit_.

While his brain, working on less blood than usual since so much of it was flowing elsewhere, was still trying to get him free of his undershirt, she attacked, pressing their bare fronts together. She was soft and hard but his body gave nearly nothing, anywhere, and before he had time to work out what having the soft mass of her chest was like against him, even with the thin material of a white bra trying to keep them apart… She started licking.

Adding this to the list of things he wasn't expecting out of his visit, the startled attendant gasped at the warm, wet feeling of her tongue, "Just shut up and let me eat you alive." He couldn't see anything, but her near-growl of a command, followed by her licking a long, tortuous trail up his abs, was enough to break his control and force a low groan out of him. '_Oh no, what if she actually plans to consume me?_' Okay, that was probably unlikely, but then again, the way she'd latched onto his nipple and started suckling it... "Is this- common behavior during-"

"No and also I told you to shut up." Despite how mad she sounded, she did laugh a little bit, so he was doing something right. Hopefully. In his current state, she found it very easy to give him one solid push and send him tumbling backwards onto the bed, and only when this happened did he realize, oh, yeah, he had to get free of his clothing. While he took the time to do that, she eyed his underwear, which was doing far too much to restrain his poor, throbbing cock… and she reached behind herself, deftly unhooking her own bra and tossing it aside. When he was finally able to look upon her, standing on front of the bed, she was only her white cotton panties, and that was officially when his brain stopped working.

Or maybe it went into overdrive. He blinked a few times. She had expressed reservations about her weight to him before, but it seemed clear now why; she had been gifted for her age, both in terms of her athletic build as well as the softness of her chest and thighs. He certainly didn't mind, and would have said as much if she didn't get atop him and kiss him once again as though she would die if she wasn't constantly in contact with him. That was just fine, though, he sort of felt that was as well.

"Okay," She panted, pretty much into his mouth, "I know you want to hear it." A few more moments, and his heart nearly stopped. "Make love to- no. Fuck me, Theo. Goddamn I wanted you so bad and I just want you to fuck me until I can't fucking walk tomorrow." Their gaze met once again and, even though she said it hastily and was obviously a little out of her right mind, he couldn't even think about denying her this anymore.

His own desires were to just go at it like a wild animal even as he slipped out of his underwear and reached over with strong, expert hands to take care of hers as well, as her own hands grabbed his hair as though she was afraid he'd pull away. Theo didn't want to hurt Minako but he also didn't want to disappoint her again, and _oh man_ he just stopped thinking and started acting, flipping the two of them effortlessly the moment that he'd gotten Minako's panties out of the picture and left them both utterly naked.

While she was surprised, she definitely didn't mind as he grabbed her hands with his own, effectively pinning her softly, and making sure that he would be the one to align their bodies, despite the difference in size and height, so that they could fit together. She hugged him, tears in her eyes before he even pressed against her and began to slowly enter for the first time, bare and aching to fill the need in her.

She was being _stretched_ by Theo in that particularly male way and the Fool arched upwards against his body even as he pressed down and smoothly rolled his hips, clinging for her dear life. Letting herself just make whatever noises she felt like as he moved deeper and her thighs clenched up around his, she mewled, practically begging him to never, ever stop. She had fantasized about this, certainly, longed for it, imagined it, and even used a dildo once or twice but none of it was really close to the real thing, having his body cover hers like they were made by God to fit together. Even the way he moved, experimentally, just so, hitting a _place_ in Minako that she never knew existed and made her see _stars_, was driving her completely mad.

This kind of reaction to just pressing in for the first time wasn't doing much for Theo's restraint, but it definitely helped his confidence, and he realized, even now, and despite what he'd told her earlier about being able to teach her things… she was still letting him learn valuable lessons. 'Today I learn truly how to be a man for a beautiful woman, and give her everything she requires.' He overcame her body's tight, almost hot resistance, putting it in, bit by bit, until they reached each other, he had finally buried himself completely, and Minako practically started trying to claw his back as he flexed and relaxed.

When he pulled back, bit by bit, now absolutely soaking in _her_, her eyes focused for the first time in a while, on his face, and she reached over to cup it lovingly with a hand. Before she could even ask him to fill her again, he was back, now more assured, and definitely more forceful, and her body felt like she could scarcely withstand him. He was big, _oh fuck_, even bigger than the toys she played with, and she'd been able to completely control that. Here, well, she was in just as much control, because even as he very nearly impaled her a second time, she knew that it was by her request, and if she asked him to stop-

That was a dumb thing to think about because it was never going to happen because she was probably just going to die of some pleasure-related condition right here because Theo's second thrust took much less time until every centimeter of him was inside, and then he was out, and then he was in again. "Faster," Was all she could say, literally begging, with no space between their hearts or bodies or souls.

They became one, and he kept making them one, faster and more determined each time, the perfect spots to hit her each time becoming burned onto his photographic memory, just like every detail of their love, every single way she struggled to even breathe, much less try to guide him with her voice as it sang out in pleasure, the way tears collected in her eyes but she blinked them away and looked happier than he had ever seen from the joyful human before… The elevator attendant knew that he would remember this for the rest of his life, however long that would be.

Theo would make sure her body remembered his, as well, and now that he understood on a very basic level what was expected, he had no reason in the world to hold back at all. The noises she made gave him more or less an idea what she thought of his pace as he kept speeding up each time, working his hips and lower body, which were all extremely powerful by human standards, reaching in just far enough without hitting too far and doing her true injury.

They both physically shook from his forceful thrusts, and despite the fact that this was their first time, especially outside of fantasies and idle pastimes, everything just seemed to fall into place. Words were meaningless now, and neither of them did any talking, except with their bodies, asking and receiving and pleading and praising with gestures, noises, muffled or screamed, and in this little corner of the Dark Hour unknown to anyone else in the world, they were together for quite some time.

As much as they might have wished to just make this time last forever, though, the same needs that drove them to this, bringing them together alongside the love they felt, were impossible to totally deny. Especially given that neither of them had much (or any, really) experience with the real thing; in fact, Theo thought he could keep going, controlling himself, but when he was just on the very edge, even a minor thing, when she tightened up just a little bit as though trying desperately to keep him from ever leaving, was enough and he abruptly cried out.

Without much in the else in the way of warning, she took his seed inside her deeply and gasped at the sudden new rush of sensation. To her eager and oversensitive body, this was all it took and she too was quickly convulsing, kicking out with her legs and tensing up before releasing everything she had. Neither of them were really expecting how much came out of them, but such a small thing, like most things, didn't seem to matter right at that moment.

Given how pent-up they had both been from earlier, the lovers managed to make quite a mess of things. They held onto each other through their climax, and afterwards, Minako was happy to snuggle against him. Who needed a blanket when one had a big Velvet Room attendant ready to cover her completely?

Theo's ears rang in the silence after his heart stopped racing and began to calm, at least a little, and he shifted his face until his forehead touched hers. She was still more than a little swept away by all this, and just the sight of her typically determined face loopy and relaxed and looking incredibly satisfied was enough to get him hard again, starting to grow while still half-inside her. While tired, he wasn't exactly done, and was trying to figure out the best way to say something, anything, or just move, when she spoke up quietly.

"I'm glad that you came back." Her eyes were still having trouble focusing on anything and the occasional shudder still ran down her, especially when she felt the movement in his spent, but far from finished, cock. Even so, she looked up at him and smiled so widely, he couldn't help but smile back. "It feels like you're glad, too."

"Ah." At this point it might have been weird to be embarrassed about something like that, but he sort of was; she must surely at this point be ready for some gentler attentions. He began to pull out, but as soon as she felt that, her legs came up and held him in place and she shook her head. "Hm?"

Minako stared at him for a few moments and then looked ready to pout again. "You're going to make me say it again?"

Oh.

Theo shook his head. "M-Minako, if you're tired, surely we shouldn't just push when-"

She cut him off with a kiss that had unexpected force behind it. He returned it, and on more than instinct, savoring her taste like every other sensation she'd given to him tonight. In fact, his eyes were shut when she pulled away and said, almost as an accusation, "You gave me everything you had when we fought."

What was he supposed to say to that, in this position, to this woman? "… Forgive me for saying so, but this and that are entirely different matters!" His objections were more than a little halfhearted now, especially when she started to move, rubbing against him and causing him to shift inside of her, just a bit, enough to give them both a spark or two, an echo of what they'd done… and a promise of more, if they kept going. Now he was filling her again entirely, and shook his head. "Very well, then. Please do not blame me in the morning."

"As long as you're still here with me when I wake up, I won't care."


End file.
